A New And Crazy Adventure
by xDemonChickx
Summary: A Story I wrote with me and my friend linkinparkfan9799 in it, Its mainly a crack fic with a plot! Yay! I hope you enjoy, no flames. "So.. since I was avoiding you, you gave my chocolate to Hanubasa?" "Ya." "..." "You Okay Lin?" "I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL HIM!" "Eep! Calm down!"
1. Chapter 1: Watch Out Cross!

**A/N:**** Hi, soo I know I'm gonna get yelled out by you guys who have read my other stories but, I'm currently working on those and part of each of them is finished, even if- never mind, anyway I had this idea while I was pming with linkinparkfan9799 and I decided to make a story out of it, Its pretty much a crack fic and please no flames! Enjoy! My very first Vampire Night Story!**

Cross Academy, that's the only thing I remembered as I walked through the gates, with Lin glaring at every inanimate object she saw. It was kind of funny, seeing as how she can be in love with a bunch of fake guys from animes. But hey, I'm so not pointing fingers.

We walked up to the school building and my 'spidey senses' started acting up and I looked over to my right to see a guy with white hair talking to a chick with brown hair, and I looked at the white haired guy and nodded "Yup." I said out-loud "Definitely a creep." I finished, Lin raised her eyebrows "What?" she asked and I simply pointed and she turned and squealed "My spidey senses are tingling! Totally a creep!" and of course by creep we mean, most girls are scared of him and he is totally hot, and for some reason that means creep in our vocabulary, do not question it, or our invisible pets will eat you.

I began skipping and we hooked arms "Lalalala, we will kill you….Barney…We will murder you….painfully…Barney….You will be slaughtered! By our very hands~ Someday soon~" we sung loudly and off-key. We got a couple of strange looks and guess what, _we_ gave _them_ strange looks see how they liked _that. _We got to the headmasters office and Lin knocked then fell sideways, I stepped over her and inside, she crawled in behind me.

This guy who I assumed was the headmaster was sort funny looking, either way we sat down and he looked at us "Who are you?" he asked, me and Lin grinned "Your worst nightmare~" we sung in perfect and creepy unison then we turned serio- nah "I am….ZYLPHIA DEMON!" I announced loudly and dramatically and struck a pose, Lin followed after "And I am….-" Lin was rudely cut off when the door slammed open, revealing the creep and the brown headed chick, who if I may say, seemed in a way…pretty.

I mean she was pretty, but the pretty I meant was a different pretty like 'this girl looks oddly cheerful' pretty. I know weird pretty, I could tell Lin thought the same thing, and she also seemed very angry, and well, Lin, which means a mixture of Insanity, Happiness, 'Pretty', Creeper, Stalker, Annoying, Loud, Obnoxious, and crazy, like me, well minus the Happiness part, I had a rapist part instead(grinning) which made a lot of goody-two-shoes wary of me then the happiness mixed with Insanity with Lin did too and then when we talked with them, they became all out scared shitless.

It was always funny to watch them twitch uncomfortably when we were around, even more so when we grinned and they ran off, ah good times, good times. We both now just looked at the two with boredom as they did nothing but yell at each other, something bout' lateness or something. We both stared, without blinking as they went up to the headmaster and started talking to him, after they were done, the silver headed creep walked out and the brunette jumped out the window.

Lin looked at me "Did we discover invisibility?" she asked me seriously, I nodded quickly "I believe we have, young Jedi." I said, also serious "Old wrinkly green man, I accept your wisdom and defy what you say." She said, we were both still serious. Then the headmaster looked at us "I'm going to assume you're the new transfer students that were sent here because of the disruptions you caused at your last-" he looked at a bunch of papers and his jaw dropped, figuratively of course "-37 SCHOOLS?" he finished loudly. We both nodded "Indeed, they all put us in counseling too." I said, he stared at us "So why does it say you were kicked out? After they put you in counseling?" he asked "Simple. We would not let them take away our superpowers, nor our friends." Lin said.

"Friends?" the headmaster asked, we both nodded again "The voices in our heads-" Lin started "-they may not be real, but they sure as hell have some good ideas." we finished together. Then we watched him rustle through the pile of papers on his desk again and decide to finish our introduction "ANYWAY-" I said loudly. He turned and blinked at us "Yes?" he asked, then he shuddered, noticing our grins.

I jumped and twisted and landed in a pose "I am….ZYLPHIA DEMON!" I yelled, Lin followed after, except she did a backflip off the desk and struck a pose oppositely identical to mine "And I am…ANN LINKIN!" she yelled as small fireworks and screams of horror played behind us, the screams of horror weren't real of course…I actually don't know where those came from. Hum…

The headmaster simply nodded, twitched and went back to the messy papers, then he handed us our papers and our schedules and shooed us away, I stared at the paper, Lin glared at hers, making me laughed, and I DO NOT GIGGLE! We both hooked arms and skipped and we ran into a bunch of chicks and we both fell on our asses and 'oophed' then, after pushing each other down for a couple minutes we both got up.

We pushed through the annoying chicks as they parted a bit, when actually some of them sort of passed out, I don't know why…Well actually Lin shocked them with 'Tommy the Taser' after a couple seconds of annoying yelling coming from them as we tried to push through them, after she used the Taser everyone moved, so no harm down, and they would all wake up…eventually.

We finally got to the front as a bunch of peoples in white uniforms with black stripes instead of black uniforms with white stripes, who looked like they were totally richies walked past everyone, and a blonde one was smiling and saying hello to everyone when he smiled at us, we grinned and both me and Lin pulled out identical black pocket knives decorated with decapitated barney's.

The blondes eyebrows furrowed and he seemed taken aback as we faded into the crowd, with the same grins on our faces, always happy to freak someone out and went to terrorize something or someone.

**~Tommy the Tazer's short past~**

**Tommy had a sister, her name was Kidney the Knife, and their mother was Carry the Chainsaw. They had two best friends Fran the flamethrower and Greg the Grenade, but someone got rid of Greg when they discovered his existence and then Fran broke from overuse and overheat after faithfully burning down an annoying bratty sisters Barbie Dream house when her masters were ten. Do not ask how they acquired anyone, for you will be scared for life. :) Kidney the knife died in a tragic accident after lodging herself in someone's Porsh and was buried in a forest somewhere, And Carry still lives today, but she is currently put away, safefully hidden- I mean protected in a very emo looking chest that is now being moved into a specific dorm, look forward to meeting her in the near future.**

**~Short Past End~**

Lin and I sung loudly and hysterically as we unpacked everything, I casually pulled out a purple chainsaw with green Christmas skulls on it along with the disemboweled bodies of telly tubbys and set it on my bed, and finished setting up my bed, then we both climbed into bed "Goodnight Dora." I murmered, and I heard Lin reply "Goodnight Murderer." Then "Goodnight Carry, Tommy…" before soft snoring was heard, I just passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: Choclate!

I woke up and yawned, glancing over at linkin I blinked, "What the hell?" I thought aloud as linkin sat on her beg, with Carrie the Chainsaw in her hands.

She revved it, "TVs in bellies...giant babies in the sky...creepy vacuum thing...they can all die...just need to try...that was a crime...i just ryhmed...oooh it's time..." she mumbled.

Linkin than threw Carrie across the room and she landed inches from my head while I simply criss-crossed my legs. Sipping my tea peacefully.

I now blinked at the steaming tea in my head, "Where did this come from?" I asked aloud, staring at it, "I don't even like tea." I said slowly, before dropping the cup care-lessly.

I watched in curiousity as the cup poofed into nothingness, I simply blinked before I heard evil cackling coming from linkin, then light, cheery giggling from her.

I stared, my eyes widening in fright before I darted into the closet and watched her from the crack in the door. She then fell off her bed and rolled underneath, I don't know what happened after that.

* * *

I blinked sleep away from my eyes and tried to sit up when I heard shuffling from the closet, then some really creepy deep, throaty chuckling.

I stared as I sat up and slowly walked towards the closet when suddenly the doors were thrown open and a giant ball of Zylphia is bowling towards me and I'm knocked over like bowling pins.

We both ram into the door, throwing in open as we fly into the hallway just as the 'pretty' one from the day before opens the door of her dorm to walk out.

She stares at us like were crazy, which; according to our last phcological exam from out therapist, we were. She blinks.

We burst out laughing, yelling random things. The girl just stares, wide-eyed, as we roll around on the ground, our faces turning red from laughing so hard.

After a couple minutes, our laughs became silent and Demon(We both call each other by our last names for no particular reason) finally stops laughing when the white-haired boy from the day before walks over, to talk to the 'Pretty' one.

I drool, god he was quite hot...for lack of better word, hey! I'm a girl too, I have emotions, and thoughts...I hit myself upside the head "Now's not the time!" I scolded myself aloud, Demon nodded "Indeed, no straying thoughts." she added, I stared. "Did you read my mind?" I asked her, she shook her head "No, you read mine." she replied, staring as well.

We both stared each other down before a loud bell rung and we realized classes were about to start and we followed after the hot one(*drool*) and the 'pretty' one.

We reached the door panting, a bead of sweat running down Demon's neck, the teacher sighed at the 'pretty' girl and the hot boy, refering to them as 'Yuki' and 'Zero', well at least we didn't need to stalk them to get their names.

The teacher looked at us curiously "Who are you?" he wondered, I walked forward and grinned at the class, some of the girls from the day before cringing and holding their books up like sheilds, Demon walked in and laughed at their traumatized faces.

"I am Ann Linkin, and this is Zylphia Demon, were new here." I said, with normality, suprising all the girls who were cowering, Demon yawned and put her hands behind her head, stretching.

The teacher nodded and gave us books before he gestured to some empty seats, we cried drammatically, fake tears of course when we noticed we were seperated, Demon sad next to Yuki and another girl, I of course don't know her name, I sat in an empty seat just a row above Zero.

I put my newly aquired books down before I sat down in the seat and took out a notebook to take notes as the teacher began speaking, I glanced at Demon and listened to her as she talked to the girl next to Yuki, since I had exelent hearing.

Demon poked her cheek, the girl blinked and looked at her, a bit frightened, "U-um yes?" she asked caustiously, Demon pointed to the board "I'm having trouble understanding what he's saying, can I copy some of your notes?" she asked, the girl looked suprised and quickly nodded, moving her notes to the side a bit so Demon could see better.

I sighed and continued on my notes, we did have to at least learn for exams and such, without noticing, I began doodling pictures of Zero around my notes. I blinked when I noticed this and stared at the detailed pictures "I feel like I've seen him before..." I murmured, glancing at the boy in front of me.

Demon looked at me, then at him, tilting her head before going back to her notes, I sighed and continued with the notes, listening to the teacher careful not to miss anything. Soon I noticed Zero and Yuki fall asleep, the teacher snapped at them and whats her face woke Yuki up.

Zero stayed asleep and Yuki was noisily given detention, we sat through the rest of class, me and Demon occasionally having staring contest before getting caught by the teacher and making fools of ourselves.

* * *

I yawned as I shuffled around, my hands in my pockets and noticed the Yuki girl walk into a stables, I stared "I didn't know they had stables." I said aloud, Linkin looked at me and sighed, ushering me along "Shoo, shoo, nothing to reak havoc upon." she said.

I pouted but went anyway, we walked for a while before hearing commotion and ended up in front of the nightclass dorms, surrounded by day-class girls once again, we made our way to the front, using Carrie this time, before she was confiscated by a very alarmed Yuki.

Linkin ran after her while I kept a spot for both of us as the nightclass dorms gate swung open, and all the girls squealed as the blonde-haired blue-eyed one waved to all the girls with a big smile, like the day before, I heard loud squeals of 'Idol..Aido-senpai!' 'Idol-senpai!' and 'Aido-senpai' and the such.

He saw me and waved as well, I blinked and turned away with a flip of my hair, just as Linkin came back with Carrie in her arms, her chain confiscated, she blinked when she saw Aido, "He's visibly deflated...what happened asylum sister?" she asked me, I smiled "He seems to love attention, and ignoring him makes him depressed, just wanted to make sure my information was correct!" I informed her happily, she sighed and rested Carrie on her shoulder.

I caught Linkin staring at Zero intently, I laughed and grabbed her arm so we would miss the rush back to the dorms, "Come on." I said cheerily, dragging her off with Carrie the Chainsaw, flailing about her other arm as she tried to get away.

* * *

I finished polishing Carrie as Demon jumped into the window, her long brown hair in a ponytail as it resetled itself, she walked over, holding out the chain for Carrie, I took it and fasnted it to its proper place, we both hopped onto the roof when Carrie was put away.

I brushed out my hair with my fingers, fingering some of the edges as I sighed, Demon lied next to me, hands behing her head "You know, It's interesting." she said quietly, I looked at her and smiled "What is?" I asked her.

She stared at the cloudy sky "The night class, you can sense it too, can't you?" she asked, I blinked then realized what she was talking about and nodded, "Yes, I do..." I replied quietly, standing up.

"Vampires..." Demon whispered as we both saw Zero wrap his tie around Yuki's bleeding hand and a unique smell hit our noses, I sighed and jumped back into the room, "More and more interesting, and its only our second day." I said, stretching as I walked to the closet and pulled out my pajamas and a towel.

Demon hopped onto the windowsil, she grinned now "The plot thickens." she declares goofily, jumping to the floor and closing the window behind her, I laughed and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

I stretched as I stepped out of the shower, glancing at myself in the foggy mirror, I got dressed in the uniform and dried my hair before stepping out of the bathroom and brushing my hair out before puting it in a ponytail, Linkin was no where to be found.

I stared out the window and sighed as I grabbed my bag, "St. Xocolatl's Day, huh?" I murmered quietly, grabbing a box of choclates I had made the night before I went to class, I made sure to listen carefully and get the notes for Linkin, I was hoping she'd be there.

I sighed when I thought about where she was, I had no idea. At lunch I walked around the grounds, we'd been there for a couple days now, and I had begun to see Linkin less and less, I felt more apart from her then ever, I mean, we'd always been close.

We had gone to school together for as long as I could remember and I'd never heard of her missing it, It probably had something to do with Zero Kiryuu. We already knew what he was of course, on the verge of becoming level E, poor thing was all I could think, though he probably wouldn't want pity.

I sighed and took the hair tie out my hair and shook it out, the long strands falling in waves. I checked the time and desided to get back to class before I was late.

After class, I followed all the girls to the Nightclass dorms later in the day, I walked with Yori and Yuki, as soon as we arrived Yuki went to push some girls behind their stalls, I raised my eyebrows at everything, not believing what they had set up.

I looked everywhere for Linkin but i didn't see her anywhere, I was beginning to become slightly worried, I hoped she'd be her at least, I sighed and walked away as soon as the gates creaked open and the girls began squealing and confessing.

I walked around for awhile, I wasn't sure how long, but by the time I made my way back to the dorms, the moon was shining brightly. I huffed and scared off some wandering day-class girls. Making sure I didn't run into Yuki I swung onto a branch and hopped from tree to tree careful to watch my step and land softly.

I ran into Hanubasa; or Aido-senpai as he was known to all his fans, walking back to his own dorms, I had not realized i was so close, I hopped onto the ground in front of him and he was startled, he jumped back, I sighed and fished the choclates out of my bag and dropped the small box into his hand.

He immediatly brightened and stars shone in his eyes, I turned on my heels "You might as well have them, I wouldn't want to waste perfectly good chocolate." I said as walked away, my bag over my shoulder.

* * *

I walked around quietly through the forest, deep in thought when I heard a noise, coughing from a window, I looked through it and saw Zero coughing over the sink, spilled drink of alternative blood from a blood tablet in the sink, I sighed and knocked on the window.

He looked over, wide-eyed, I smiled lightly and reached into my pocket and placed a small bag onto the windowsil, "Just try this." I said, knowing he could hear me before running off, back to the dorm, maybe I'll catch Demon before she falls asleep, and apologize.


	3. Chapter 3: Mom!

I walk quietly into the room and simply fall onto my bed in exhaustion, glancing at linkin's empty bed. I pulled a notebook out of the small bookshelf above my bed and grabbed a pencil and I wrote a small note, ripped the page out and placed it on linkin's bed.

I yawned "Goodnight Linkin..." I murmured; not expecting a reply, and pulled the covers over me, quickly drifting into restless sleep.

_Ragged breathing and huffing enters my ears as I watch two little girls run through an alley, hand in hand. Their hair was ragged and tangled and they had beads of sweat running down their neck as they huffed._

_They stopped so the smaller one could catch her breath, the bigger one looked around with big eyes, full of fear. Suddenly stomping and hissing was heard and the girls tensed. "Demon..we...need to...go." the bigger one breathed._

_The smaller one nodded and the bigger one quickly took her hand and they dashed away, just as a group of vampire hunters came into view, "Get back here!" they shouted, chasing after the little girls._

_I gasped as I watched the two girls dash around a corner, I remembered this. I was reliving my memories, this was about a year after I met linkin. I watched the two girls with sad eyes as the smaller one tripped and landed on her face, the bigger one knelt next to her "Are you okay?" she asked, the smaller one nodded "Y-yes...I'm fine..." she said between breaths._

_They heard the stomping once again and they looked around in fright, the smaller one spotted a small abandoned shop, not twenty feet away and they dashed towards it, running with all their might. They tumbled through the door, which was thankfully, unlocked._

_The bigger one led them to a hiding place and they both huddled there, the smaller one hung onto the bigger ones arm, their breathing was ragged and their mouths hung open, finding their noses too difficult to breathe throught at the moment; showing small fangs._

_A crash was heard as the door was thrown open and the stomping of boots was evident. A scream and a cry was heard before the world went red._

* * *

I sighed as I walked through the halls of the girls dorm, my breathing slow and quiet as I neared mine and Demon's room, I heard soft snoring and sighed. I walked in as quiet as I could and looked at Demon laying in her bed, I sat on my own bed and heard a crunching noise and found a ripped peice of notebook paper.

The writing was scribbled and I immediatly recongnized Demon's writing. I flattened out the paper, seeing I crumpled it when I sat down and read it.

'_Linkin, you're forgiven. Goodnight, asylum sister. ^.^_

_ ,Demon.'_

I sighed and shook my head, a small smile at the corner of my lips, I put it down and slipped on a pencil and fell face first into the ground(Too much seriousness! .) I heard a groan and looked up, and thankfully Demon was still asleep.

I stood up and went to my bed and threw the covers off and fell onto to the fluffy matress and stared at the giant picture of Sebastian Michealis from _Black Butler _on the cieling, with his infamous 'Simply One Hell Of A Butler.' printed in bold underneath.

I sighed with a smile, Demon was obbsessed with him. I turned to the side and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up as a loud revving noise entered my ears, I blinked, realizing I was holding Carrie up to some girl's neck, I yawned "Good Morning." I said plainly, turning the chainsaw off and resting it on my shoulder, the girl looked horrified as she hid in her closet.

I laughed nervously "S-sorry...I'm not quite sure how I got in-" I noticed the window sitting open, "-oh, nevermind. It's your own fault for leaving the window open, I sleep walk. It was one of the reasons I was sent to the asylum." I said with a shrug as I casually walked out her window with Carrie in my hand, I saw linkin a couple windows over doing the same, but with Tommy the Tazer.

I glowed and dashed towards her "LINKIN~" I sung as I tackled her, "I missed you!" I squealed like a school girl, she sighed and tazered me. I grinned "I feel like Koko from Vampire plus Roserio for some reason." I said with a laugh.

Linkin laughed as well and jumped off the roof, I followed after with a smile, just glad she was being normal again. I followed her back to our dorm were we took turns in the shower before putting on a clean uniform, I put my hair up and she left hers down.

I actually painted on little demon marks like Sesshomaru-sama's but she made me wash them up and I was content with painting my nails black real quick and giving myself a fuastion sign like Sebastian's; which she was fine with, she even did the same.

We both dashed to class, and walked with grins, waving at everyone. I noticed how Zero was looking at Linkin and that he had something clutched in his hand, I realized what it was with a gasp. Then a small smile formed on my lips as I looked back at Linkin who was making her way to her seat and went to mine.

Immediatly the teacher scolds us for being late and then starts the annoying notes. Sometimes I wish I was in the Night class. Since they got to do whatever in class. Linkin was engrossed with her notebook, she kept scribbling things down on one side and then carefully drawing something on the other.

I laughed a bit, which Yori and Yuki looked at me for; I simply smiled and said something incoherant before going back to taking notes.

* * *

I continued hurridly taking notes and adding detail to my drawing of Zero, I could have sworn I've seen him before. I couldn't get over it, nor could I get over the fact that he had used the stuff I gave him, he smelled more relaxed, the bloodlust had decreased and he seemed a tinge less pale.

I smiled and continued my work in my notebook, before long the school day was over and it was the afternoon, and I walked with Demon, Yori, and Yuki to the Night Class dorm where crowds of feindish girls crouded about and we were easily able to get the front without violence for once.

For we had a secret weapon, me and Demon simultaniously hugged Yuki "SECRET WEAPON!" we both shouted, Yuki laughed nervously as the girls glared, as we were with Yuki and not behind the 'line' the girls glared daggers at us "NOT FAIR!" "LIFE'S NOT FAIR!" "YOUR NOT FAIR!" "LIKE WE SAID, LIFE IS NOT FAIR!" "THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" "WE ARE YOU'RE LIVES BAKA'S!" we shouted back and forth with the crowd, leaving them disagreeing at the last words.

Me and Demon laughed on the ground with giant grins on our faces as the door swung open with a metal screech, as soon as they walked out Hanubasa smiled at Demon and waved happily, Demon crossed her arms and turned around, I do believe I saw a tinge of red on her cheeks.

I blinked and looked back and forth between the two, I then stared at Demon with wide-eyes as the girls all fawned over the Night class boys. I shook Demon now, "What the hell happened when I wasn't glued to your side?!" I shouted incrediously. Demon laughed nervously, her cheeks a deep red "I just gave him your choclates is all..." she said.

My eyes widened even more and tears pricked my eyes "YOU GAVE HIM MY CHOCLATE?!" I shouted, causing the girls to stare at us, seeing how the Night class had pass. I dropped her and pouted "Why would you do that?" I whined, then I blinked and glared at her "Do you like Hanubasa?" I interrogated.

Demon pushed me and got up, crossing her arms once again "Hell no!" she said in an irritated tone. I glared at her and got up as well, eventually she began laughing hysterically. I joined in, wondering what the hell she was laughing about.

* * *

The next morning we went through our daily routine of showers and hair, this time we both put it up in twin-tails, we looked a lot like twins since we both had brown hair and brown eyes. We both grabbed our bags and walked out.

We walked in on time and sat in our seats, it was actually peaceful until a loud crashing noise came from the front of the room and everyone looked to see a woman laying on a now broken door, she had long brown hair and bright green eyes, she rubbed her head.

She looked at the teacher and smiled slightly "Hello, do you happen to know where I could find Zylphia and Ann?" she asked politely, me and Linkin shot up out of our seats and slammed our hands on the desks "_**MOM?!**_" we shouted.

**A/N: Yes, Linkin calls Demon's Mother Mom, cause she's awesome :3 Oh and I posted a cover for this on my devian art ya'll should check it out, though it's not colored yet.**


	4. Chapter 4: Caffinated Linkin!

**_Sorry it's so short! I just got my laptop fixed and I need to upload this, I hope you guys enjoy!_**

_Last Time:_

_We walked in on time and sat in our seats, it was actually peaceful until a loud crashing noise came from the front of the room and everyone looked to see a woman laying on a now broken door, she had long brown hair and bright green eyes, she rubbed her head._

_She looked at the teacher and smiled slightly "Hello, do you happen to know where I could find Zylphia and Ann?" she asked politely, me and Linkin shot up out of our seats and slammed our hands on the desks "_**MOM?!**" _we shouted._

The woman smiled and within seconds I could no longer breathe "Losing oxygen...life depleting..." I struggled to say. Linkin shrieked and tugged on my mom's head, trying to get her to release me. "M-om. Get. Off!" Linkin grunted while the class shreiked and screamed, going hysterical. Finally I was released and Linkin was sent flying into the wall, her head getting burried in it, I stared and waved my hand "A-ano(U-um) Linkin-chan..."

"Dying..."

"EEP! Mom, look what you did!"

"Aw, Z-chi! Don't be so mean to mama!"

"..."

"She just called you Z-chi, huh Demon?"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DYING!"

"Ah! Zero- SAVE ME!"

"Mama is being ignored..."

"Honestly..." I groaned as my mom sulked in a corner, growing mushrooms in a random closet that appeared and Linkin flew across the room, smashing into Zero. I sweatdropped when I saw Linkin poof into a chibi and nom on Zero's head, whom started flailing around. My eye proceeded to turn into giant saucers "LINKIN, WHO GAVE YOU CAFFINE?!" I screamed in shock and realization, reading the signs.

Linkin turned and gave a thumbs up "Yuki-chan!" she said with a grin, before going back to nomming on Zero's head. I turned on Yuki and proceeded to chide her when suddenly giant letters appeared in the middle of the room stating '**CAFFINATED LINKIN: PHASE 1'. **Even my mom understood this situation and was treating in seriously, but I lost all hope when she turned chibi and fumed "Z-chi! I told you to call me mama! Wether in your head or not! Ma-ma!" she shouted, hitting me in the face with a fish.

I shreiked as Linkin rolled onto the ground in front of me, tripping my mom before nomming on my head. At that, I sweatdropped again. "L-linkin...I'M NOT A PEICE OF CANDY!"

"No... but Zero-kun is!"

Cue linkin glomping Zero, I melted into a puddle and felt my soul float away. My mom shook my lifeless body shreiking "Z-chi! Z-chi! Are you alright?!"

"CLEARLY NOT!"

"N-nani? A-chi?"

**"CAFFINATED LINKIN: PHASE 2!"**

"What was that random voice?"

"IT DOES NOT MATTER MY SUBJECTS! MY ROYAL JOKER-"

"Z-chi, is the j-joker?"

"-IS IN TROUBLE! WE MUST CALL MY CLERICS AND TEND TO HER RIGHT AWAY!"

Suddenly, I was back on my feet and slapping Linkin silly while my mother pondered over me as a joker. "There is no such thing as- clerics! You ignorant buffoon! Snap out of it!" I yelled, sthaking Linkin like a rag doll. I then did several backflips in the air, across the room as I was launched into the wall, where Linkin was previously. "S-see mom...This is why I told you not to come..." I muttered incoherantly to the wall. Meanwhile, Yuki attempted to calm everyone down and Zero attempted to get the chuckling Linkin to stop nomming on his arm.

I was then tugged out of the wall by Linkin, who was still chuckling while nomming Zero's arm, I sweatdropped "How can you do that?" I asked, completely at a loss while my mom continued bawling and found one of our hiding classmates to confess all her life problems to. "ALMIGHT QUEEN OF ANGELIC AWESOMESAUSENESS!" Linkin shouted in reply to my previous question, patting my head while grinning triumphantly.

I shooed her hand away with my own when she bit it, I shreiked "OUCH!". I then proceeded to scold Linkin and push her away which failed completely and only caused her to chuckle again. I shook my arm around and made my way to Zero and shoved Linkin-on-an-arm in his face "TAKE HER!" I begged, commical tears streaming down my face. As Yuki acted as a human sheild to keep Linkin away from Zero; unwillingly.

"EEP! Zero! Put me down! I'm not a human sheild!" Yuki squeaked as Linkin launched herself at Zero, using me to give her momentum, which ultimately caused me to fly into the hallway. I flew right in front of the Headmaster and he just stared at me in shock. I grinned up at him as he slowly began walking backwards, I pouted and he took off like a rocket back the way he came.

I sighed and got up when loud bawling came from the classroom and I walked in to see Linkin behind a giant wall of tables(that's what they use right? XD It's been a while since I've read it. :P) and words were written on the chalk board saying **'Caffinated Linkin: Phase 3' **I sighed as Linkin bawled and bawled, I walked over to her, raising an eyebrow at all the students huddled in a corner, making crosses with their arms, I sweatdropped and continued on my way. I froze when I saw my mom smiling and hugging Zero singing "A-chi's soul mate! Zero-kun in A-chi's soul mate!" over and over.

I shook my head, feeling pity for Zero while Yuki freiked out and attempted to persuade my mom to let go of him. I finally reached Linkin and pulled out a Zero plushie and gave it to her, she proceeded to nom on it and bawl. I sighed and glared at Yuki "Why did you give caffine in the first place?" I questioned the prefect(? Is that just harry potter? XD I forgot so much...) who frozed and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head "She seemed really tired this morning and I had a cup, so I thought I might give it to her..." she explained.

I shook my head at her in disappoinment, before turning back to Linkin to find her passed out underneath the wall of tables; sucking her thumb and rolling back and forth, I faltered and fell face-first to the ground, muttering "Why? Why must I be tortured as such?" I questioned no one in particular while my mom was suddenly cuddling Linkin, shouting nonsense such as "AW! A-CHI IS SO KAWAII!" and don't ask how it's nonsense even though I understand it clearly. I just sweatdropped and sighed in defeat.

**-Page break of Random gay unicorn known as Gary-**

I had comical tears running down my cheeks as I helped Demon and her mother clean up the day class classroom, with Kaname babysitting us. I stared at him now before pouting again "Why are you here anyway?!" I shouted at the Pureblood who merely ignored me and pulled out a random cellphone and talked about vampy business. I huffed and glared at Demon "What did you do to get us in this mess?!" I questioned her, she glared back at me "I didn't get us in this, YOU did! Cause you had to drink the caffine Yuki gave you!" she shouted, I sweatdropped and rubbed the back of my neck nervously "Oh.. that ha ha ha..."

"..."

"My bad.."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"EEP!"

"AW A-CHI AND Z-CHI GET ALONG SO WELL!"

"..."

"..."

"Did mama say something wrong?"

'This was going to be a long week...' I thought as Demon's mom bawled and Demon and I continued to fix the tables, ignoring her as she clutched onto Kaname who looked extremely uncomfortable.


	5. Chapter 5: Silence is followed by Death

**A/N: SOOORRRYYY! It's shorter than usual but I made it full of awesomesause crack just for you all! I'm really just glad I updated... I'm a fail... x.x *Dies***

**Demon: No one cares :D**

**Linkin: Y'now she's technically you.**

**Demon: AHHH! THE WITCH IS DEAD! THE WITCH IS DEAD!**

**Linkin: ... O.O ...**

**Zero: ?**

**Disclaimer(I should start doing this :D): xDemonChickx Industries does not own or take credit from Vampire Night in any way!**

**Last Time with your Awesomesausenesses:**

_Linkin had comical tears running down her cheeks as she helped Demon and her mother clean up the day class classroom, with Kaname babysitting them. Linkin stared at him now before pouting again "Why are you here anyway?!" she shouted at the Pureblood who merely ignored her and pulled out a random cellphone and talked about vampy business. She huffed and glared at Demon "What did you do to get us in this mess?!" Linkin questioned her, she glared back at me "I didn't get us in this, YOU did! Cause you had to drink the caffine Yuki gave you!" she shouted, Linkin sweatdropped and rubbed the back of my neck nervously "Oh.. that ha ha ha..."_

_"..."_

_"My bad.."_

_"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

_"EEP!"_

_"AW A-CHI AND Z-CHI GET ALONG SO WELL!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Did mama say something wrong?"_

_ 'This is going to be a long week...' Linkin thought as Demon's mom bawled and her and Demon continued to fix the tables, ignoring Demon's mother as she clutched onto Kaname who looked extremely uncomfortable._

Demon huffed and stomped around the dorm she shared with Linkin, she was extremely irritated, due to the confinscation of her sugary babies almost immediatly after she recieved them a few hours prior to her current situation. Linkin sat on her bed, reading a book on philosophy. Demon decided to acknowledge the fact that her friend was _reading _and stopped her pacing, calmly walking over to Linkin's bed. Linkin looked up from her book to see Linkin staring her down with a very concerned expression.

Linkin wondered what Demon was doing as she continued reading the book. Demon sat down next to Linkin and felt her forehead, which Linkin raised an eyebrow at. "You don't have a fever... so... your not sick." Demon surmised as her expression became puzzled. Linkin was about to retort when she was suddenly shaken in a drammatic fashion by Demon who looked frightened and confused. "Who are you at what have you done with my precious Linkin?!" Demon shouted in a high pitched tone, still shaking Linkin like no tomorrow.

Linkin pushed Demon off of her "Jeeze woman, what is wrong with you?!" she shouted, still shaking a bit, with wide eyes. Demon pointed accudingly at Linkin's hand, "You are reading!" Demon replied almost immediately, which cause Linkin to connect her face to her palm in less than a second. Linkin then had a serious thought and looked at Demon, why aren't you reading?" Linkin wondered, since a important test was coming up. Linkin was suddenly shocked out of her skin, her eyes wide as a scream ripped through the female Sun Dorms "HOW DID YOU PASS PHYSICS?!"

Demon huffed and crossed her eyes, pushing randomly appearing glasses up on the bridge of her nose. "Easy, I proved that the teacher didn't exist." Demon explained blandly, crossing her legs. Linkin face palmed into the wall and proceeded to fall out a random window and roll off the roof, landing on none other than Zero Kiryuu with a loud **'THUD'**. Demon glanced out the window, glasses falling off as she stared at the position Linkin and Zero landed in. Almost immediatly after bright flashes off light started going off, startling the previously face-palmed Linkin into awareness.

Linkin turned her head and her face became beet red; the revving of a certain chainsaw named Cassie was heard shortly after that, followed by loud screaming and cursing. Zero continued to lay dazed on the ground in chibi form. Don't worry though, Yuki stumbles upon him when she steps on his face only minutes later ^.^ Demon found herself trapped by Linkin, with Carrie pressed to her neck. Demon could only glare at her so called 'ally'. "How could you Carrie?" was all she could manage as anime tears streamed down her cheeks.

Kaname was walking by at the moment and raised an eyebrow at the situation, Demon attempted to plead for her life as Linkin chuckled darkly. Kaname sighed and facepalmed, Hanubasa quickly joined Kaname and asked what he was doing. Kaname pointed at the two phycopaths and Hanubasa shrieked and started freaking out "What are you doing?!" he shouted in alarm. Demon looked over and mouthed 'help me', anime tears still streaming down her cheeks and Linkin prepared to behead Demon. Kaname huffed "Why can't you two be normal?" he asked seriously.

Linkin just chuckled and glanced at Kaname, a sadistic smirk gracing her features as she spoke "Normal is just a setting on a washing machine." said Phycopath informed before swinging the Chainsaw at Demon. Demon shreiked and ducked as her mother soon walked by and saw a chibi Demon running away from a phycotic chibi Linkin as her eyes glinted with malicious intent.(AH BIG WORDS! X.X) Demon's mom was then a spinning chibi with swirly eyes, falling to the ground. Linkin continued to chase after Demon, Carrie raised high above her head as she laughed like a maniac, causing several Day class girls who were trying to sneak a glance at the Night class boys to pass out in fright.

Demon ran and hid behind the closest person she could find: Yuki. "Save me Yuki-chan! Linkin's turned into a phycopath!" Demon shrieked as Yuki sweatdropped and Zero scoffed "Is that supposed to be new?" he commented snarkily(?). Yuki then proceded to chide Zero and Demon was forced to run somewhere else for cover. This wasn't such a good idea though. Soon after, Linkin was patrolling the grounds with a look that could kill, grumbling incoherantly. Demon saw her as she rounded a corner and squeaked, darting into the nearest door she could find.

Cross Academy was unusually quiet for the rest of the night, which caused everyone to caustiously glance around almost every thirty seconds. Demon's mother shreiked at Kien(?) all night, questioning what he did with her daughter while Linkin sat in her room, shuffling through all Demon's personal stuff, not that she needed to(-Insert Troll Face Here-), she soon came across Demon's diary(Which she so creatively name 'Dairy') and opened it. Linkin grinned saying "At least it's a better read than Physics!".

**-AWESOMESAUSENESS TIME SKIPPY!-**

The next morning classes went by smoothly, Linkin was too engrossed in Demon's Diary 'Dairy' to cause caos. Linkin also wondered about Demon's absense but as soon as she turned another page, she forgot all about it. Zero glanced at Linkin with a raised eyebrow, seeing her nose stuffed in a dark black book with a skull and the word 'Dairy' printed on the front in cursive. He decided not to ask, seeing as how she would chuckle demonically everytime he heard the turning of a page.

Soon lunch came around and everyone was peacefully chatting away, believing that the phycoticness of Linkin and Demon had passed when suddenly vibrant, triumphant chuckling was heard and hundreds of flags with a skull and peace sign sprung from all the lunches and everyone turned to Linkin and found her stock still, slowly lowering the book she was previously engrossed in, just seconds ago. They all saw her head slowly turn towards a stage that randomly appeared and everyone's eyes followed, what they saw scared them for the rest of their lives.

Demon stood with a sadistic grin on her face in the middle of the stage, a giant flag that matched all of the ones that had previously sprung from the lunches was clutched in her hand and she word a black crown adorned with a large emerald and the skulls of small animals. She was also closed in a dark purple cape that was lined with something black and fluffy. Demon also had various reds coating her uniform which was barely seen underneath the large cape. Linkin dropped the book she held and stared wide eyed, stock still at the stage as rows of soldiers ran in and adorned every surface available with the flag that has previously been seen. Demon stood in the middle of it all on her randomly appearing stage as she chuckled and waved her black gloved hands in an exaggerated fashion.

"BOW DOWN TO YOUR QUEEN YOU INSOLENT MORTALS OR I SHALL FEED YOU TO THE ROYAL CHIHAUHAU'S!"


End file.
